solidguitarfandomcom-20200214-history
SG High Performance / Modern
The SG High Performance was a former variant of the Standard which split off as it's own model in September 2018. In May 2019, it was renamed as the SG Modern with some small changes in features, and there was a price drop for existing High Performance stock to match the new Modern's lower price. High Performance * $2,499 Street * $1,999 Street (April price drop) Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** AA flame Maple top ** Slightly thicker for balance * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile * Smaller "Fast Access" heel * Richlite fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Trapezoid inlays ** Increased fretboard thickness ** 12" radius * Narrow Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 24 medium-jumbo frets ** Lower fret height * 24 9/16" scale * Adjustable titanium zero-fret nut * 1 12/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Fret-over-binding * Thicker style Electronics: * Two Burstbucker Pro Rhythm/Lead+ Humbuckers ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 7.4k (neck) & 8.3k (bridge) Ohms ** Chrome covers ** Chrome mounting rings * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** Push/Pull Volumes (see below) ** 500k non-linear ** "Quick-Connect" circuit board * DIP switch (5 slide switches inside control cavity) ** DIP 1: Neck pickup split (true single) or tapped (P-90 type tone) ** DIP 2: Bridge pickup split (true single) or tapped (P-90 type tone) ** DIP 3: Neck pickup treble bleed circuit (On/Off) ** DIP 4: Bridge pickup treble bleed circuit (On/Off) ** DIP 5: Transient suppression (Spike control) for recording *** Neck Volume: Pull for split or tap (depending on DIP 1) *** Bridge Volume: Pull for split or tap (depending on DIP 2) Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Locking Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone buttons * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** Chrome plated w/ "HP" engraving * Clear Bell knobs * Switch ring delete * Strap button on top horn * Poly-carbonate control cover ** Prevents electrostatic discharge * Aluminum Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge ** Titanium saddles ** Locking thumbwheels * Locking Aluminum stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Trans Black Fade * Blueberry Fade Modern * $1,999 Street Body: * Beveled, solid Honduran Mahogany body ** AA flame Maple top ** Slightly thicker for balance * Nitrocellulose Lacquer finish Neck: * 1-pc quartersawn Honduran Mahogany * Set-in construction ** 4.25 degree angle ** Titebond glue * Joins body at 22nd fret * Slim Taper profile ** Asymmetrical * Smaller "Fast Access" heel * Ebony fretboard ** Mother of Pearl Trapezoid inlays ** Increased fretboard thickness ** Compound radius * Narrow Open Book headstock w/ fiber veneer * Inlaid Mother of Pearl Gibson logo * Inlaid Mother of Pearl crown * "Made in U.S.A." stamp * 17o headstock pitch * 24 medium-jumbo frets ** Lower fret height * 24 9/16" scale * Graph Tech nut * 1 11/16" nut width Binding: * Neck, single-ply * Fret-over-binding * Thicker style Electronics: * Two Burstbucker Pro Rhythm/Lead+ Humbuckers ** AlNiCo V magnets ** 7.4k (neck) & 8.3k (bridge) Ohms ** Chrome covers * 3-way switch * 2 Vol, 2 Tone ** Push/Pull Volumes ** 500k non-linear Hardware: * Chrome Hardware * Locking Grover Rotomatic tuning machines ** 14:1 ratio ** Chrome Keystone buttons * Bell shaped truss rod cover ** 2-ply b/w, blank * Clear Bell knobs * Switch ring delete * Strap button on top horn * Poly-carbonate control cover ** Prevents electrostatic discharge * Aluminum Nashville Tune-O-Matic bridge ** Titanium saddles ** Locking thumbwheels * Locking Aluminum stopbar tailpiece Finishes: * Trans Black Fade * Blueberry Fade